Just Stop Me With Your Kiss
by rocking-gurl
Summary: DISCLAIMER:I own nothing...Oneshot..Is set during 'detox', I was rewatching it some time ago and the idea just popped in my head... how did House really managed not to take the pills? HouseOC .could be also HouseCameron. please review!


**A/N**

**So-- this is my first attempt at **

**1.uploading a fanfiction** **and 2.writing a _House,MD_ fanfiction**

**the pairing is actually House/OC but you could see it also as a House/Cameron... so everybody is happy!!**

**So... on with the fic...**

(¯·.• •.·´¯)

–**Just Stop Me With Your Kiss–**

Doctor Eric Foreman had just left the room leaving the pills on the table right in front of him.

House almost couldn't take it any longer, the pain was killing him but he really wanted to prove Cuddy he wasn't addicted, or maybe he just wanted to prove it to himself.

He stared at the yellow box the finally grabbed it and opened the little holder so that pills were scattered on the glassy surface of the table.

He held two in his hand and was considering the idea of taking them when she suddenly entered his office.

"House!" she called his name, he blinked twice and shook his head to clear his view

"huh?"

He lifted his head and focused on her, she frowned

"So you're finally giving up, huh?" she said pointing at the pills, then it was his turn to frown.

"I haven't yet!" he complained, she smirked and moved some steps towards him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

She knew it was a really idiotic question but she just had to stop him, she wanted him to go on without those pills.

He lifted his gaze, he couldn't understand if she was just kidding him or she had become dumb.

"What kind of people Cuddy sent me? I asked for smart young doctors, not for idiots with the tendency of asking stupid and useless questions" he said to no one in particular.

She bit her lower lip

"I'll take it as a yes…" she said taking another step towards him, he smirked, or better, sort of smirked he more of grimaced in pain.

"Oh so you have something in that lovely head of yours…" he said before cursing under his breath.

Had he just said _'lovely_'?

Oh no… no **no!** That wasn't right! He wasn't supposed to feel anything for one of his subordinates! What's more she was simply too young, how old was she? 26? 24? Well anyway she was too _damn_ young for him!

But she… oh she! Right from the beginning, when she had entered that room he had understood that she had something that made it impossible not to notice her, her golden ringlets, her blue eyes… she was live-wire and she had filled with laughter and life the hospital… she was simply gorgeous, the expression of perfection, and he… he could do nothing but get lost in those eyes, watch her talk, laugh, yell… live just some feet from him, him , who, around her, was simply unable to breath, nor to think, not even able to take his eyes off of her.

Then again he knew that it was not meant to be and he could do nothing but deny his feelings, trying to fool himself and letting her go like he had done with Stacey. But he was no fool and he perfectly knew that he couldn't run from this anymore and one day or another he would have had to recognize that he was _inescapably_ and _completely_ in love with her.

"I'm sorry about that" she said, waking him from his reverie.

"About what?" he asked trying to clear his mind

"The fact that it hurts…" she answered and approached him even more placing herself between House and the table.

She wandered one hand on the glassy surface until it found the pills, she took them in her hands and moved them out of his reach.

He smirked

"I guess I'll have to fight for them…" he said.

Then he stood up and stared in her eyes, their faces only inches apart.

"Alas, I have these in my hand" he opened his fist and showed her three pills, she sighed and placed a hand on his cheek, making him gasp.

"Please… you don't need them" she whispered

She knew she was lying (Sp?) but she simply couldn't let him ruin all the efforts he had put into this 'detox attempt'

"You know I do" he said, she bit her lower lip

"Just don't take them!" she whispered, he gasped once again

"What do you care?" he asked kind of unfocused, almost in a sort of trance.

She sighed deeply before approaching him even more so that their mouths were only some inches apart

"I do care" she breathed in his mouth before covering the distance between them and pressing her lips on his.

He was taken aback by her action but he promptly answered the kiss letting his tongue slid in her mouth and play with hers. His hand dropped the pills and found its way to her hair, entangling his finger in her ringlets while the other hand went on her waist.

They were in lack of oxygen when they parted, he blinked before starting to stare at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

She lowered her gaze and bit her lower lip as he spoke

"Why?" he asked tilting her chin up so that he dived in her beautiful eyes

"Why?" she repeated, he frowned

"Why? What is this? Lust, craziness, _love_? Explain me 'cause I **can't** understand" he cried in a state of shock.

He was afraid to know the answer to that question, what would have he done if she didn't feel the same way he did and she was just playing with him?

"Sure this is crazy… but… I guess it's love…" she paused letting her words sink in the went on "it was also to stop you from taking those pills" she corrected herself.

She really didn't know what had gotten into her, she sure liked him, and that kiss had just been… wow! But was she really in love with him? She thought for some seconds and as she lifted her gaze and met his eyes she perfectly knew the answer to her question – that was love…

"Damn… I guess I'm in love with you…" she whispered before lowering her gaze and turning around to go away.

House stopped her, he grabbed her wrist making her turn around and pushed her in for another kiss

"I… well… sort of like you… I mean…" he stuttered

She smiled, his expression was priceless

"That's okay… I love you too…" she said, he smiled

"I guess I should be going… I still have to find out who Jules was" he whispered in her ear, she smirked and placed a kiss on his cheek

"I'll see you later…" she said as they parted

With a smile she watched as he walked out of the room, she took a look around and she giggled, the pills were on the floor, finally forgotten… well at least for now…

(¯·.• •.·´¯)

**A/N**

**So that's it… what do you think? - - let me know… and please go easy on me!!**


End file.
